Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water leakage detection system for a laser device.
Related Art
Conventionally, laser light is used for cutting, welding or the like of metal or nonmetal. A laser device which outputs this type of laser light includes, therewithin, a part (hereinafter also referred to as a heat-generating part) having high heat generation. Hence, while the laser device is being operated, it is necessary to cool the heat-generating part. Conventionally, in the laser device, in order to cool the heat-generating part, a cooling unit such as a water cooling plate where a cooling water pipe along which cooling water is circulated and a water cooling pipe are embedded is provided. When water leaks in the cooling unit, the cooling performance of a portion where water leaks is lowered, and thus it is impossible to appropriately cool the heat-generating part. Hence, a device is proposed in which a humidity sensor is provided within a laser device and in which based on a variation in humidity detected with the humidity sensor, whether or not water leaks in a cooling unit is detected (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, Publication No. S60-063963
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H04-23372
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-60268